Forite Order of Raids and Anarchy
The Forite Order of Raids and Anarchy (FORA, also the Forite Order) is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on February 1, 2010. History Founding The Forite Order came to exist after a thread on the Fora wherein Tidy Bowl Man complained about his then-current lackluster alliance. Princeps, admin of the Fora and fellow veteran of the Sons of Liberty in Lunar Wars with Tidy Bowl Man, decided to establish a Forite alliance in CN, and several Forites created nations. In addition, Jodo, the ex-leader of the now-defunct Terminus Est, also joined this new alliance. It was decided early on to found the Forite Order as a raiding alliance; and early raids by Princeps and Tidy Bowl Man saw a fellow raider, Illyich Zhukov, join in earnest. Princeps created a recruiting video on the basis of these first couple raids and started sending out messages, bringing in a couple more nations. Sajasabie War Origins of the Conflict This raiding policy ended up bringing ire upon the Forite Order from other quarters. Sajasabie, in accordance with its anti-raiding policy, began an undeclared war against the Forite Order. At the outset of the conflict, Sajasabie had 6500 NS and 4 nations, and the Forite Order had around 5000 NS and 6 nations. Within a day, though, tech deals allowed FORA to change the tide of war-FORA jumped to 16000 NS and pounded Sajasabie to 5000 NS. One of the side effects of the war was that it drove the Forite Order to make an early declaration of existence. This sped up negotiations with Poison Clan over a protectorate. Ironically, Sajasabie's attacks only made FORA take steps to strengthen itself all the quicker. FORA Terms Halfway into the War The following terms were sent to Sajasabie as a whole: Conclusion of the War The war progressed for another day as FORA continued to build the upper hand. Finally, Nai and Princeps got on IRC and hashed out a workable compromise: a Sajasabie recognition of FORA's right to raid and 100 tech, instead of the 150 tech initially called for. The final details were posted in this thread and listed for all to see: The Half Day War Origins of the Conflict The second full-scale war of FORA originated as a short border-clash between Kythera and the Shark Isles. Although under the guise of a short skirmish, the truth was that the Shark Isles had launched a full assault upon Tsar Princep's lands. Because of this, The Tsar of FORA enabled a full state of war on 24 February, 2010 -- and the Forite Armed Forces were dispatched. In a joint effort, the government launched a pre-emptive assault on the rest of TURA's members, and counter-attacked the Shark Isles. Within Half a Day, the Shark Isles NS dropped from around 2400 to only 800! FORA Terms Halfway into the War The following terms were sent to TURA before the counter-assault even began. TURA's response This is the immature, and childish response from TURA, which further fuelled the Forite war machine. Negotiations Negotiations are still continuing, as the Forite Army defeats any TURA stragglers. In an essence, the War is over, yet partisans remain. ... I mean, come on. We knocked them down by 60% of their Alliance Strength. GG, folks. Summary of the Rules of the FORA : Full text of the FORA rules 1-3) Princeps is absolute ruler of the Fora, may choose to have elections but doesn't have to, and can annul the results anytime, and can hire and fire officers at will. 4) All prospective members must be registered and active on the forums. 5) Diplomats wishing an embassy must also remain active on the forums. 6) The FORA government must approve all use of nukes, and all raids. 7) The FORA government may silence its members in public, but guarantees their free speech on the internal forums. 8) Verbatim copypasta of a Fora meme. 9) Princeps may alter or abolish the Rules at any time, and any powers not otherwise mentioned reside with Princeps or his government. External links * FORA Forums - Official CN Forums * ForaAugusta.com - Off-Topic Forums